Downtown N.S.P.
Downtown New Shadowpoint is the center of the nation of Persia. Surrounded by the Abadan International Airport on the Northeast, the City of Dykes on the West, Kingsborough and Deltasburg on the South, and Abadan D.C. on the East, it serves as the center of many events that occur on the server. Although 'New Shadowpoint' refers to downtown New Shadowpoint, or 'Shadowpoint Island', the city itself extends to cover the City of Dykes, Kingsborough District, and Deltasburg District. Downtown New Shadowpoint offers a plethora of different sights that are unique to the server including a working subway system, bus system, and cruise terminal. History of City Name Hey blib, fill this North N.S.P. North N.S.P. extends from the Northside Connector to 8th Street. This part of downtown consists of the highest buildings in the city. It is also the most urban part of the island. A majority of this region consists of our scale model recreation of Times Square and our port, NewPort. Attractions: NewPort, Times Square, Puerto del Sol =''NewPort'' The only port on the island, NewPort serves as a port for cargo ships, ferrys, and three large cruise ships. NewPort is located along the NorthSide Connector. =''Times Square'' One of the most ambitious projects on the server, Times Square will be a mirrored to-scale recreation of the actual square in New York City. It begins north of 9th Street and ends south of 1st Street, next to Puerto del Sol. Times Square is the largest region in North N.S.P. =''Puerto del Sol'' Puerto del Sol was a boardwalk area built during Minecraft Beta on the old server map. After transitioning to the current map, the boardwalk was copy pasted to its current location on the Northeastern tip of downtown N.S.P. After being abandoned for months, it was finally revitalized over the course of a week to include a small dock for a ferry and museum ship and a carnival area. Puerto del Sol is the only beach in Northern N.S.P. so it attracts many tourists every year. Puerto del Sol is located along 1st Street and the Northside Connector. Central N.S.P. Central N.S.P. extends from 8th Street to 11th Street. This part of downtown consists of a majority of the administrative buildings and is also home to Central Park and the Space Needle. Attractions: Spawn Center/Fountain Plaza, City Hall, Little Francily, Central Park/Space Needle, World Trade Center Complex Planned, United Nations Complex, N.S.P. Aquarium, 9th Street Bridge, 10th Street Bridge, Dykes Bridge? =''Spawn Center'' Spawn Center (aka Fountain Plaza) is the first place an individual spawns in when joining the server. It consists of 'Sovereign Spawn Tower', 'Fountain Plaza Tower', and the Central Server Bus Terminal. Sovereign Spawn Tower is a tower based off of the Sovereign Tower in Buckhead (Atlanta, Georgia). When spawning for the first time, the player is placed in front of the server rules wall and upon reading them is allowed to exit the tower. Once outside, he or she can either take a bus, shuttle, or train to a variety of places. Spawn Center is surrounded by 8th Street, Little Francily Road, 9th Street, and Johnson Parkway. =''City Hall'' The New Shadowpoint City Hall serves as the epicenter to city politics. It houses the mayor's office, administrative offices, and several meeting rooms. In the early 1900s, the North-South subway line had a station here but it has since been closed down in favor of Sovereign Spawn Station and Little Francily Station. The city hall is on the corner of Little Francily Road and 9th Street. =''Little Francily'' Little Francily is a street one block East of Spawn Center and extends along the West coast of Central N.S.P. It contains aspects from French and Italian architecture and was built mostly by one of our moderators, EminemMonsterFan. Although the road itself extends until 11th Street, 'Little Francily' only refers to the area from 8th Street to 10th Street. =''Central Park/Space Needle'' Central Park is the largest park on the island. It includes a children's play area and walking trails. The park's most popular feature is the Seattle Space Needle built by former Administrator Freak472. Although the tower does not actually exist in New York City, city planners felt that it was appropriate to have such a popular tourist attraction in the center of the island. The park is surrounded by 10th Street, Central Avenue, 11th Street, and Shadowpoint Avenue. =''World Trade Center Complex'' This region is still being planned. =''United Nations Complex'' The United Nations Headquarters serves as the world's connection to each country. Located along the East coast of N.S.P. along the Johnson Expressway, it includes all 4 facilities that exist in the actual United Nations center in New York City. Across the street is the Federal Police Headquarters building. =''N.S.P. Aquarium'' =''9th Street Bridge'' =''10th Street Bridge'' =''Dykes Bridge?'' South N.S.P. South N.S.P. extends from 11th Street to the Southside Connector. This part of downtown consists of shorter buildings and begins the transition from the heavily urban North N.S.P. to the less urban Kingsborough District which is accessible via the Kingsborough Bridge. Attractions: United Federation of Servers Tower, Chinatown, Grand Central Station, Pine Plaza, PBI Headquarters, Majison Square Gardens Planned, Kingsborough Bridge, Deltasburg Bridge Planned =''United Federation of Servers Tower'' =''Chinatown'' =''Grand Central Station'' =''Pine Plaza'' Pine Plaza is a shopping/residential district along the SouthEastern coast of downtown N.S.P. Just south of Chinatown and the bridge to Abadan, this block contains condomeniums, high level hotels, and five star dining. =''Persian Bureau of Investigation Headquarters'' =''Majison Square Gardens'' This area is still being planned. =''Kingsborough Bridge'' =''Deltasburg Bridge'' This area is still being planned. Public Transportation =''Subway - Orange Line'' Orange Line links South Central N.S.P. to North West N.S.P. starting from Grand Central Station and ending at the Abadan International Airport. It is the longest subway line on the island if one includes the extension to the airport terminal. Stations on the Orange Line include (South > North): #Grand Central Station (Closed For Renovation) #Central Park Station #Little Francily Station #Sovereign Spawn Center/Fountain Plaza Station #North Pointe Station #Abadan International Airport Station (Closed) =''Subway - Cyan Line'' Cyan Line links South West N.S.P. to North East N.S.P. It is the second longest line on the island. Stations on the Cyan Line include (South > North): #Majison Square Gardens Station #Grand Central Station #Chinatown Station #9th Street Station #Times Square Station #Puerto del Sol Station =''Subway - Green Line'' Green Line links Kingsborough and Abadan via downtown N.S.P. Stations on the Green Line include (South > North): #Kingsborough Station #13th Street Station #Bank of Persia Station #Little Francily Station #Abadan Station =''Subway - Blue Line'' Blue Line links The City of Dykes and Downtown N.S.P. to each other via the train bridge south of the World Trade Center Complex. There is only one Blue Line station in Downtown N.S.P. which is the W.T.C. Station. For more information about Blue Line, >click here< (delta add link to dykes station that auto-moves page down to transportation) =''Bus Lines'' Other Boroughs Downtown Current Kingsborough < link Deltasburg < link City of Dykes < link